Big Girls Don't Cry
by Kt luvs
Summary: SONGFIC gabriella and troy go to college but still live at home. gabriella's mom gets transferred and gabriella is going too. what will troy say? summary suks! but plz read it. beta than it sounds!


**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Hey, I'm writing another songfic because I have writers block for my other stories. Enjoy!**

She looked out of her bedroom window for the last time. She smiled remembering all the times he had climbed up the tree outside it. A few tears fell from her dark brown eyes.

"Gabi I'm leaving! You're taxi will be here soon! See you there!" shouted her mom.

"Ok mom! See you soon!" she called back whilst studying her room. So much had happened in here and she was leaving it behind. Even worse she was leaving her friends and him behind; she was leaving Troy.

**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and c****enter, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
**

_Flashback…_

"_My mom got transferred." Gabriella stated. _

"_Ok?" Troy replied questioning her behavior. _

"_Which means, I'm going too." She said holding back her tears. _

"_What? Why? But, we're in college! You don't have to go!" Troy half-shouted tears already falling from his eyes. _

"_I have to. Please understand Troy…she's the only family I have. I can't lose her!" still she didn't let her tears fall. _

"_What about me? us?" he asked. Bringing her to him. Holding her close. _

"_I'm sorry. I need to do this. I'll always love you." She whispered. _

**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
**

"_I understand." He whispered back. Kissing her lightly on the head. "I'll always love you, I'll never forget." _

Gabriella sighed. Her room looked empty. The memories were still there though; she'd never forget them. this room was the place she had lost her virginity to Troy. he was there for her when her grandmother died; he had come over and held her tightly while she cried. Her mother had gone for a month to sort out the funeral. Troy had spent every night by her side. Then one night, the cuddling, kissing and slight crying led to them sleeping together. She'll never forget.

Knock knock.

Gabriella turned hearing someone at the door. She knew who it was. Troy. they had said their goodbyes the night before but she knew he would come anyway. She slowly made her way downstairs.

**  
The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
**

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." she replied. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply; savoring his taste.

"Please, don't go." He begged tears glistening his cobalt eyes.

"I have too. Please you said you understood." Tears also shined in her eyes. but, she would not let them fall.

**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to d****o  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**

"I do understand, but…it's not going to stop me missing is it?" he looked at her wishing her to cry. He knew she wouldn't but he wished she would. She hadn't cried since her grandmother died and since then she hadn't cried once. She told herself she wouldn't.

"Of course not." She whispered. She turned away from his eyes to see her taxi pulling up. Grabbing her carry on bag she turned back to Troy.

"I have to go." She whispered her voice quivering.

"I know. Call me when you get there?" he asked pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Of course. I love you." She gave him one more kiss before running towards the awaiting cab.

Troy followed and stood on the road watching her drive off.

As she turned around to see his figure growing small in the distance the tears fell from her eyes. ****

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  


Troy watched the cab turn the corner. He couldn't take it. He ran after it as fast as his legs would take him; running and running. He didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were now cascading like waterfalls down his cheeks. all he needed was her.

Gabriella frantically wiped the tears away. She couldn't cry! She didn't cry! Not any more. Then she realized something…she was crying because she was leaving him. She needed him. _What am I doing?!_

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

Troy and Gabriella shouted at the same time. The cab came to a slow halt.

Troy turned the corner and noticed the taxi had stopped. Then he saw it.

**  
[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

Gabriella turned and saw him standing there. She smiled through her free flowing tears. He began walking towards her; she began walking to him. She quickened her pace so she was running. He ran too. He picked her up and swung her around once she reached him.

"I missed you!" he said as her lips kissed all over his face.

**  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot! I was leaving because I thought my mom was my only family but…that's not true. You and the guys are my family! You're my family!" she looked into his eyes.

"I've wanted you to say that for so long. You're crying?" he smirked.

"Yes!" she grinned. "I cry for my family!" she giggled. "I cry for you! Big girls do cry!" she smiled up at him. He grinned before crashing his lips to hers.

"So you're not going?" she nodded. "what about your mom?" he asked.

"She never wanted me to leave you anyway!" she said. He grinned again kissing her.

**  
Don't cry**

La Da Da Da Da Da

"I love you!" he said through the kiss.

"I know." She giggled. _I was stupid. How could I leave this guy? He's mine and he loves me! I would never have forgot anything but…if I stayed there would be more things to remember!_ She thought very happily.

**What did you think? I just wrote this coz I'm having trouble thinking about what to write for my other stories. Song- Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. **

**Peace!**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
